Jude and Jen
by PinkFloyd47
Summary: Jude likes Jen, but gets himself in deadly trouble when he comes upon his only obstacle...her boyfriend...
1. Who Jude likes

He wanted to ask her out badly.

There was no getting around it, Jude really liked Starr, but now she was with another guy, and for some strange reason, he realized he was madly in love...with someone else.

But not just anyone, no, it HAD to be her. Her with her long, wavy brown hair, her wide, beautiful eyes, her curved, pure lips. He had known his special somone for a long time. And he knew she was the one.

Her name was Jen.

And, though oblivious to it, she made Jude melt.

Jude Lizowski had known Jen Masterson since age four, when she went through the door with him in Kindergarten. They were both petrified. Later that day, Jude had realized he made three other friends: Jonesy Garcia, Nikki Wong, and Wyatt Williams. So for years the five had been best friends, with an addition of one more friend when they were in their late teens: Caitlyn Cooke. These friends always hung out at the Galleria Mall. It was their friendship that Jude was petrified he would shatter. Or as he would say it, he'd be "scared of killing the great bond of best buds." But there was no getting around it, he still really liked Jen, and couldn't stand it.

He was walking to the Penalty Box sports store, where Jen worked. There he was going to muster enough courage to ask her out. Every step from the Squeeze to the Khaki Barn was harshing on his mellow. But then he turned and ran back. He was too scared. Maybe he could get some advice from Jonesy...but who knew where Jonesy was working that day. After 45 minutes of searching for him, Jude finally found Jonesy, playing Solitaire behind the counter of Nice Cinnabuns.

"Welcome to Nice Cinnabuns. May I take your order?" said Jonesy dully without looking up.

"Wassup, dude? Sweet gig." said Jude.

"Hey, Jude!" said Jonesy, looking up. "How's it going?"

"Oh, it goes, dude."

"C'mon. Let's go see Caitlyn. It's almost my break, anyway."

"Sure, dude. Hey, I gotta ask you something."

"Shoot."

"O.K. There's this girl I like, but she's totally different from me. I dunno how to ask her out, because she's gonna be scared when I do. What should I do?"

"You, my friend, are very lucky to have a friend who's a master at getting dates."

"Dude."

"Jude."


	2. Questionable advice

"Okay. First thing's first. This may sound obvious, and crazy, but you just go up to the lucky lady and ask."

Jude stared at Jonesy awkwardly.

"What are you, dude? Crazy?"

"No, trust me. This is the best way. If she says yes, you'll have a girlfriend. If not, you'll have closure."

Jude still stared at Jonesy as if he were psyco.

"In an odd way, I understand you. But, dude, doesn't that seem a little upfront? 'Cause I don't think she can handle upfront info well, 'specially the kind that involves her."

"It doesn't matter. She might consider it later."

"Sweet."

Jude stared in front of them. They were at the Squeeze already. Jude ordered a new product Caitlin made up, the Citrocino Latte. Jude spat it out. That's, like, totally something Wyatt would drink, he thought.

He was on his way to the Penalty Box. Jude's chill-o-meter was in the negative numbers. He was freaking out so much that he reminded himself of Nikki when she drank too much coffee. He ran past the Underground, banged into the Khaki Barn's window, and then played a game of tag with Ron the Rent-A-Cop, if you know what I mean. (Luckily Ron was delayed as he had to chase down a kid who brought his pet mouse into the mall. "There will be no snake food in my mall," Ron mumbled to himself.)

Then Jude was there. In front of the Penalty Box. Staring Coach Halder in the face.

Wow, Jude thought. Is that the guy who I made run around naked when I was the swami?

Wow, Coach Halder thought. Is that the swami who made me run around naked?


	3. The first move

Jude was finished staring. He heard a recognizable voice call to him. He looked behind himself.

It was Starr.

"Jude, I, uhhh... totally want to apologize for breaking up with you. My boyfriend dumped me."

"Uhhh... yeah. I see you're not goth anymore."

"Yeah. It just wasn't for me, you know?"

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get back together with me?"

"Well, actually..."

"Say no more. I understand. Who would want to get back together with a girl who loves you and leaves you?"

"What I was gonna say was I'd think about it."

"Well...O.K., think about it."

"O.K."

Starr went back to Vegan Island.

"O.K., dude. You can do this...and Starr is your backup...in a way..." Jude told himself.

"Hey, Jude!" he heard Jen call.

"Um...hey...dudette...I've got something to ask you..."

"Oh, Jude, this is my new boyfriend, Greg!"

Jude looked at another guy in a Penalty Box uniform, carrying a hockey stick as if it were a staff.

"Hi, Jude."

Hey, lay off my girl, you piece of crap, Jude thought.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah! And he takes me to the Gigantoplex, and the amusement park, and to Chez Toillettes, that new fancy restaurant...

"Boyfriend?"

"Jude... Earth to Jude... Is that all you can say?"

Jude swore. "I...mean...crap..."

Jen looked puzzled. "What's crappy?"

"Uhh, yeah, I gotta run." Jude ran away.

"Jude!" Jen called back.

Jude sat in the stall of the El Sporto's washroom. No, he wasn't having the big dump, and he was leaking a liquid other than what you think. He was crying. And yelling "Why?" which made a couple of people who were doing their business think he was crazy. And, at this time, he was.

Jude later walked home in the rain. He wasn't in the mood to skateboard. He wasn't even in the mood to ask Starr out, because he didn't love her as much as Jen. That was when he saw Greg, walking up to his house. Jude took note of his address. He would need it for the crazy thing he was going to do that night.


	4. The plan in action

Later that night he killed Greg.

But let's hear the whole story.

After Jude got home, he had a nap on the couch. When he woke up, it was 11:00 p.m.

And he was going in for the kill.

He left the house with a ski mask and a butcher knife that was nearly a foot long and was so sharp that it could cut through a thick steak in 3 seconds.

Left turn onto James Street, right onto Mohawk Road, down Wentworth Avenue, and left onto Cardinal Court.

And Greg's house was lucky number 13.

Jude craved the taste of blood.

The front window was unlatched. Jude snuck in and went to find the sleeping Greg. And he found him.

Jude slit his throat.

Quick and painless.

And then he trew the corpse out the window, and dragged him to the baseball field. He then buried him under second base.

That's for stealing my girl, Jude thought.

He spat on second base and left.

He had no business here.

Half-way home, he thought to himself, What have I done?

Jude then realized that this would cause his beloved Jen pain.

And now, there was nothing he could do about it.

And it was then that he saw Jen, in the sky, crying at a funeral.

Then Jude woke up from his dream. He looked at the clock. It was 11:00 p.m.

Greg wasn't dead. And he wouldn't be.


	5. Running

Jude arrived at the mall the next day in the afternoon, petrified due to his dream. But he knew it wasn't real. Or was it?

He decided, regardless of Greg, he would reveal his feelings to Jen today. Closure.

As he arrived at the Penalty Box, he felt a chill down his spine. He saw Jen, and the other employees, but no Greg.

Then Coach Halder's voice came on the intercom.

"The following message is for the Penalty Box staff. Last night, Greg Fisher was brutally slaughtered. He was found under second base at L'Arbre Park. He was found this morning, by a 10-year-old practicing for a baseball game."

I knew I should have buried him deeper, Jude thought.

I am Jude. I ran yesterday. I am running today. I will run tomorrow. Where I will go, what I will do, I don't know. But I do know some things.

I can run, but I can't hide. I can die, but I can't afford to live. The pain will swell. Forever.

I'd kill for her. Literally. And I guess I did.

Maybe I'll keep running. Or just cease to exist. Anyway, one thing's for sure.

It's gonna be less than a lifetime before I die.

I must not be far from my favourite place in the world. Cameron's Canyon. I've only told that fact to Jen. Because I love her. But I can't anymore, so don't cry, Jude. You can only get things that are less than your own worth, you know that very well.

Sometimes I wonder what the guys have been doing this past week without me me, running to nowhere. In the wilderness.

I am keeping this journal so people know how I lived out here. And how I died. Sorry I let you down guys. I hope you read this. It's really important to me. But by the time you read it, I will be dead.

For I, Jude Lizowski, am going to commit suicide.

Goodbye, cruel world.


	6. Breathe

Jude decided, when he finally got a chance, that he was going to jump off of Cameron's Canyon.

Out of the frying pan, and into the fire...

And he was nearing the Canyon, every mere breath was drawing him closer, to the point where he no longer needed to breathe.

Breathe, breathe in the air, don't be afraid to care. Leave, but don't leave me...For long you live and high you'll fly, the smiles you'll give and tears you'll cry, all you touch and all you see-

That's all your life will ever be.

And balanced on the biggest wave, you'll race towards an early grave...

Why can't I get that song out of my head? Why? I must...keep running... God, I wonder if they'll have hot dudettes in Heaven... or Hell, if I'm going there. I guess it doesn't really matter now. Too late to think about dude stuff now...

Jude neared the canyon. He could see it through the trees. He was almost on the border line, between life and death.

Days earlier, at the mall...

Jen saw Jude running away. But right now that didn't matter, Greg was gone. Tears swelled in her eyes. Never had she been so upset. _Never._ But she knew what she must do. Call Greg's family.

She got off of the phone with Greg's mother, who was crying so hard that Jen could barely make out the words. Jen was still sad. But talking to Greg's family made her feel better, and she had stopped crying and started slapping herself frequently and yelling, "Wake up Jen!"

Her lunch break came right after the 2-hour long phone call. She went to the Lemon, and everybody was there, except for Jude. "Heard your boyfriend died. Major ouch," said Jonesy, hugging his stepsister. Everyone took turns hugging Jen. And sympathizing. By the end, Caitlin's makeup was smudged, Nikki had a sad, sympathetic look on her face, and everyone else was very sad, yet with no sad facial expressions, more like shocked.

And then Jen realized that Jude was missing.

And she could only think that Jude had something to do with the murder. There was only one reason someone would run after hearing about a murder.

And Jen could say only one thing.

"Sht."


	7. Cliffhanger

Jen knew exactly where Jude was.

His favourite place in the world.

Cameron's Canyon.

And her mom was out of town, and left her car behind.

She knew where Cameron's Canyon was, and she was going to get there before Jude did something crazy.

Starr was shocked. She hadn't seen Jude all morning. But she knew it might have been for the better. She really felt as if she had embarassed herself. Maybe he packed up and moved away so he wouldn't have to see her again. She dismissed the thought immediately. He was too chill to do something like that. And besides, she had a new crush...

Starr went up to her crush and said, "Hi. Listen...um...I really like you, and... Would you consider going out with me?"

And her crush said, "I'm flattered that you came and asked me that. My girlfriend and I broke up a couple of months ago, and I've been trying to get her back...and I don't think I can. I've had a couple of unsuccessful relationships after that. But thanks for asking me... Is Friday O.K.?"

Days later, at Cameron's Canyon...

Jude stared at the ground at the bottom of Cameron's Canyon. Could he do it? He had to. He wanted out of Jen's life. It was the best way to go. Out with a bang.

Jude stepped off the cliff.

I heard a familiar voice when I stepped off of the cliff. A voice that sparked something in my mind, the sensation to turn around and grab the ledge. I peered over the top of the cliff, hanging for dear life. What was I thinking? Why am I dangling off the edge of this Godforsaken cliff? And why is the love of my life rushing to the edge of the cliff, trying to save me?

Jen extended her frail, delicate hand in my direction. Without hesitation, I took it. And I was pulled up.

Jen wanted to know the whole story. And that's what I told her. And she cried the rest of the way home.

The police interrogated me. I insisted I was the man that they were looking for.

But they weren't so sure that it was me after they fingerprinted me. Because looking at an unfamiliar fingerprint that they got off of Greg's shirt, they could already tell that it wasn't mine. The fingerprints weren't the same. I never touched Greg.

I insisted that there was a mistake, and that I distinctly remember killing him...in my dream.

The police had called in a psycologist to try to determine why I saw myself killing Greg. He then told me that I had a rare psycic power: I could put myself behind another person's eyes while dreaming.

I didn't kill Greg. But a sick person behind a ski mask did.


	8. The Beginning of the End

Jen asked why Jude had ever thought he had that dream.

"I was jealous."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. I'd kill for you. I understand if you don't love me in return, I just don't want you to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad."

"Why not?"

_"Because I love you, too."_

The police eventually found Greg's killer. He was a man who had been stalking Jen. He wanted Greg out of the way.

Jude and Jen have been dating ever since. Their relationship was building.

And Starr started a very good relationship with her crush. Thanks to her, he was over his old girlfriend.

Ladies and Gentlemen, this is one story with more than one happy ending.

For Jude and Jen are happy, and so are Starr..._and Wyatt._

**THE END**


End file.
